Starstrukk
by Rafa008
Summary: Gold, while saving Johto from the Neo Team Rocket, finally finds and saves Dj Mary, his favorite singer of the Goldenrod Radio when he get dressed as a rocket there to finds the president and the subway's key. Together they two battle against Proton and meet each other better. Music-Strarstrukk.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **FanboyShipper (Dj Mary & Gold)

**Song: **Starstrukk-Katy Perry

**Resume:** Songfic. Gold, while saving Johto, finally found Dj Mary, his favorite singer.

**Starstrukk**

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go...  
That's the way they all come through like...  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya...  
That's the way she come through like..._

Gold and his Aipom were at the entered of Goldenrod City. The Commercial City was taken by the Team Rocket and Professor Elm sent Gold, the gold-eyed boy with black hair and red hat, from New Bark Town and a Pokedex holder, to help the City and reunite Silver and Crystal, another's Pokedex Holders to save Johto. Gold wanted to save the world, but the real reason for he came to Goldenrod, was to meet Dj Mary, the singer of the Johto radio. He has a star-struck for her, since he was a child.

He backed his attention to his mission and saw some Rocket Grunts in the entered, with their Koffings and Grimers.

Gold-Go Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!

The fire pokémon defeated the others and the Grunts went call for help. Gold ran in the City, passing for the Poke-Centre, the Department Store and some houses. The city was desert, the Rockets took the city and no one could come in or get out. Gold looked in his pokegear's map, seeking for the Goldenrod Radio Station, to get the key to open the Goldenrod Subway and defeat Proton and the others Rockets.

Gold-This way Aipom!

Gold was besides the Radio and took from his bag, a Rocket Costumer and dressed it.

Gold-Alright, now I look like our enemies, let's go.

_'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock them down,  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them to knock them down them down_

The Grunts in front of the Radio Station thought that Gold was one of them and let him gets in. He passed in the 1st floor and where the receptionists should be, were the Grunt girls. Then, in the second floor, he saw the Djs Buena, Ben and Mary wrapped with their pokemons, Meowth, Jigglypuff and Smeagle. Gold started to free their with Aipom's help.

Gold-Is everybody ok?

Mary-Yes, but what's happening?

Ben-Why are you helping us? You're a Rocket!

Gold-We have no time for this. Professor Elm sent me to help Goldenrod.

He finished freeing Dj Mary, who had pink hair and green eyes with glasses and a sweet voice. Her Smeagle came to him and she hugged it.

Buena-Thanks.

Ben-Did you say professor Elm?

Gold-Yes, and I need to save the president from here.

Ben-You can't go there by yourself, to arrive there you need someone that works here to open the doors.

Mary-No problems, I can go with him Ben.

Ben and Buena-But it's dangerous.

Mary-We need save our Radio, our friends, our city, I go.

Gold-Really? But Mary, it's dangerous.

Mary-But I want to help. And if it gets dangerous, you'll protect me, right?

She had a sweet smile on her face. Gold agreed, determined.

Gold-Right, let's go.

_I think I should know how  
to make love to something innocent  
without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word  
I never learned to pronounce,  
How, do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word  
Is just never gonna come out,  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word  
I never learned to pronounce_

Buena and Ben-We will try to let your way free, battling, take carry you two!

They two went to the staircase. Mary fell in the rung when they were running.

Gold-Are you okay, did you hurt yourself?

Mary-Ugh, my ankle…

Gold-Let me see… Nothing bad, let me care.

He took from his bag a spray and after, helped Mary to walk. In the end of the 4th floor, they saw Proton and a Grunt Girl.

Proton-Well, you have finally arrived Gold. And Mary is with you…

Gold-Free the Radio Station right now Proton!

Mary-Please….

Proton-Uuuhh, ok, if you defeat me!

Proton and Grunt-Go Persian and Venomoth!

Gold-We have do battle Mary.

Mary-Ok.

Gold and Mary-Go Cyndaquil and Smeagle!

Proton-Use de Fury Swipe in Smeagle!

Gold-Cyndaquil, protect Smeagle with the Smokescreen!

A black fume impeded the enemies to see for some seconds.

_Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go...  
All the people on the street know...  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go...  
All the people on the street know..._

Grunt Girl-Venomoth, use the Silver wind!

The black fume was over and Venomoth attacked Smeagle.

Mary-Smeagle!

The woman ran to her pokémon and Proton attacked.

Proton-Persian use the Psychic!

Gold ran to Mary and Smeagle saving them and Cyndaquil used the ember. Gold was embracing Mary when the flames were around.

Gold-Are you okay?

Mary-Yes, thanks.

Gold-Ok, Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!

Gold defeated Persian and Venomoth and after, Golbat and Raticate.

Proton-Lets get out of here.

Grunt Girl-Right.

Proton-See you again, Gold.

In the 4th floor they found the President in his office, free.

Mary-Mr. President!

President-Oh, thanks to help me.

Mary-Mr. we need the Key to open the Goldenrod Subway.

Gold-The professor Elm sent me here.

The president hand the key in to Gold.

President-It's here, good luck boy.

Gold-Thanks, I gotta go!

_'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock them down,  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them to knock them down them down_

He kissed her hand gently, his gold eyes looking to her green eyes, before go. In the end of the corridor, she called him.

Mary-Thanks for save me and my Radio Gold.

Gold blushed.

Gold-I-it's my work.

Mary-Hihi, but anyway I want to thanks you.

And she kissed his cheek, making he blushes more. He wanted to spend more time with her, she was so sweet.

Gold-Maybe one day, when the world will be safe, we can go eat Shrimp in Olivine Restaurant, right?

Mary-Right, I'll be waiting you. Good luck Gold, bye.

Gold-Ok. Bye.

And Gold and his Cyndaquil went to the Goldenrod Subway, challenge the Team Rocket, while Dj Mary and her Smeagle watched their go.

_I think I should know how  
to make love to something innocent  
without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word  
I never learned to pronounce,  
How, do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word  
Is just never gonna come out,  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word  
I never learned to pronounce_


End file.
